1. Field
The embodiments relate to fire suppression with compositions comprising agents such as hydrochlorofluorocarbons, dispersants, and inert gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composition comprising a hydrochlorofluorocarbon utilizing CF4 as a dispersant has been sold commercially in the United States in fire extinguishing units since 1994. Concerns over the global warming impact of CF4 have increased the need for alternative dispersants in these and related compositions.